1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to space electronics in general, and in particular to a method and apparatus for cooling electronic devices to be used in the vacuum of space.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices that are used in space cannot be cooled by air because they generally operate in vacuum. However, the operating temperatures of application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) are generally too high to be used in space without using any expensive cooling techniques that may not be qualified for space applications.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for cooling electronic components in the vacuum of space.